


Let Me Bind Your Soul

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Members of Reader Are Named, Forced Bonding, I Like the Idea of Sans Being a Big Monster, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a mage, Reader's Last Name is Given, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: You had potential...it's what they always told you. You could do it, you could pass up your Father and all of the Archmagi. Your magic was unnaturally strong, it could rival that of a monsters...If you could control it....if you could make it work longer than a few moments before passing out.You were only really good at healing magic...Besides you didn't want the life of a politic or your father's life.
However, with chaos consuming the land since the arrival of monsters on the surface, action has to be taken. Sadly, that means your life is no longer in your hands. It's in your father's...and he has declared you will be the bond between humans and monsters.Its hard to think of this unknown 'mate' when the town you live in crumbles around you and you have to get you and your three siblings out alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> So this is a new fiction that I have been playing around with a little bit. I have had it written up for a while, but wasn't sure if it was okay to post it or not? I wasn't sure how well it would be liked or not. So, here I go...lol we will see how this goes and determine if I should continue it or not. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment, ask me a question, whatever. 
> 
> Side Note: Lyrics in this story are from 'The Willow Maid' by Kate Covington. I do not own the song nor the rights, I just liked the song, but I want to give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for story updates   
>  [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

Sulfur permeated the air in a thick cloud of toxic sickness, the world scented in rot and death. Copper and ash imbedded lung tissue upon each forceful intake of air. The grim clung to each follicle of hair, invaded every crevice, allowing sin to inject into every cell as the world burned. Bare feet shuffled across the ash barren land, tendrils of color trailing in each fading imprint. Blood trickled along, trailing behind before hiding in the falling ash. 

Heavy pants escape into the toxic air as you push forward, right arm dangling useless against your side. The angry wound throbbing on your shoulder with each beat of your very heart, the feeling radiating through every pore of your body. Your left arm is occupied by a small body, form pressed as close to you as physically possible. A violent cough causes you to slow your pace, eyes shifting to the form in a moment of concern. Sighing softly, you shift the weight slightly, your arm having gone numb sometime ago. 

“Breathe into my shirt.” You whisper, voice coarse and rough, tired and drained, but strong and gentle.   
Large brown eyes stare up at you, wide and doe like, terrified and confused, but filled with so much trust it hurts. Light coffee locks, slightly curly and dirty, frame the small child’s face ending just beneath the chin. A once blue dress, now stained and torn, covered her form. She was missing her left shoe, bare toes digging into your hip as she clung to you. At your gentle command, she turns her face into your shoulder, little arms tightening around your neck. 

“Sis?” A voice echoes up ahead, barely ten feet away, calling for your attention.

Unable to conjure the energy to smile, you merely lock eyes with the young man before you. He is barely a foot taller, but he is thin and naturally scrawny. Deep blue eyes, ragged dishwater blonde locks, and youthful freckles made up his features. His eyes, always kind and soft, have hardened in worry and concern. He has seen too much already, his youth ruined and tainted with the on-slaughter of a changing world. His clothes are just as dirty, blue jeans torn up, once white tee-shirt barely recognizable. There is blood on his face, small wounds lingering over his limps, but nothing too serious…thankfully.

His arms are curled behind his back, supporting another small body. This one belonging to a little boy with short chocolate locks and soft blue eyes; they are glossy and red with tears, both new and old. It is a heartbreaking sight, his overalls torn up and covered in ash. Those eyes won’t look at you, they are hardly focused, and that has you worried…but you can’t address it at the moment. There is no time to address anything right now…you’ve already stopped for too long already.

“Let me take Rose.” Your younger brother speaks; referring to the small twin in your grasp. “Come on…you can’t keep carrying her with that arm.” How long had you been walking already? 

“I have her…” You speak softly, ignoring your brother when he comes closer, preferring to continue onwards. “Besides, you need to focus on carrying Briar.” With little more said, you wander past your brother, determined to continue forward. 

“___...You’re losing too much blood…we need to stop.” 

“Sage, I am fine…we need to keep moving. We can’t stay here…” Your hushed voice is sharp and it seemed to put your younger brother in his place for the moment. He knows as well as you that you cannot stay here any longer. This area is not safe, this town already destroyed, and in ruins. If you could make it to the surrounding forest…then maybe you could take a rest. A heavy sigh is your only response as your brother moves to follow you.

It was nearly impossible to think that only two days ago, you and your siblings had been living happily in this small town north of Mt. Ebott. A small house in a little town filled with friendly people, it had been the perfect place for you to raise your siblings without worry. You lived there with your three siblings; Sage who was barely seventeen and the twins; Briar and Rose who were barely five. Mother had died giving birth to the twins and your father had always been far too busy with Mage duties to bother with his children, not that that was unfamiliar. He had been disappearing in and out of your life for the last twenty-four years or so, it was nothing new. 

Ah, yes Mage duties, did you fail to mention that your family comes from a long line of Mage blood? In fact, the oldest Mage bloodline known to have existed and according to many, your bloodline held quite a bit of power in the Magi world. After all, your father was the Head of the ArchMagi. Yes, magic and Mages, the concept seemed unrealistic in the modern world but it was very much real. Magi were kept secret however, keeping to the shadows of the world and only interfering when necessary. Sure, humans knew of Magi, but they tended to forget unless Magi were active. According to father, the last time they had been really called upon was the Great War centuries ago. The war was what led to the entrapment of monsters under Mt. Ebott. That was long before you or even your father or grandfather was born, but it was a familiar tale passed through the generations. 

Personally, you never liked the tale...you found it disgusting and frustrating. How could you pass judgment on someone you had never met? Someone who couldn’t be so different from yourself…besides no one deserved to be punished as they were…to be locked away from the world. Your father spoke with so much hatred for monsters, even though he had never even met one before…and you thought he never would for that matter. It was considered a rebellious mindset, thinking monsters could be something other than…bad…and that was probably the reason you and your father never got along...well when he was home anyways. 

Maybe your father found your nature to be a disappointment? Your mindset a failure? Your compassion a weakness? Your questioning dangerous? You were a Mage after all. You have been trained in the arts since you were very small and according to your teachers, you had great promise. Talk had even started when you turned sixteen that you could even surpass the members of the Archmagi, your magic on par with that of monsters…well according to the stories. There were just…a couple of problems with everyone’s desires for you.

You didn’t want to be an Archmage.

You didn’t want to surpass anyone.

You didn’t want the responsibility.

And you couldn’t physically be an Archmage.

While your magic was strong, almost unnaturally so, and you knew nearly every form of magic, there was only certain magic that you could handle without losing control. Healing magic was your passion and your strength; you were very skilled in it. You wanted to be a healer and an herbalist. You wanted to change the world by doing something good, by helping others. You could perform the most basic of magic as well, but anything advance required too much endurance. You didn’t have that endurance and it often was dangerous to even try. Advance magic, you saved that for when you needed it…if you needed it. 

Two days ago, something close to a war had broken out without much warning. It had been shocking news three months ago when monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott, having somehow broken the barrier with the help of a human child. In the beginning, there had been a meeting between the leaders of this world, including the Head of the Archmagi, the Archmagi, humans, and the monsters. According to what you heard, the monsters were nothing like the old stories described. They were not some savage, blood thirsty, power hungry group that wanted to destroy humanity. They seemed kind, peaceful, and oddly gentle for having lived underground for so many centuries. 

Well…they were that…until humanity pushed them too far. The world broke into pieces over the appearance of monsters. Some thought monsters shouldn’t exist on the surface, that they should return to the Underground. Some believed that humans and monsters could coexist in peace. Some monsters thought humans didn’t deserve the surface. This led to conflicts before the meetings could even be concluded, but a peaceful solution had come up. It just had not been put into action as of yet and it was one you didn’t personally like.

It sounded like some traditional, medieval bullshit to you. Everyone was torn on the subject of monsters, but the biggest problem came with the tension between monsters and Magi. Knowing that monsters were not here to start a war helped settle some of the tension, but it did not bring about any sort of trust. No, trust was to be granted through…well…a union…a soul bond to be exact…soul mates. It would occur through the mating of a mage and a monster, a sign of peace or something. It would be an agreement on both sides to come together; you knew humanity would slowly follow in line. Tolerance and acceptance would come in time, regardless of the terms of the peace conferences, but for now this was the solution. 

However, it could not be any one mage or any one monster. No, it had been decided that the two to be forced together would have to be on semi equal ground with one another. Your father, the bastard that he was, decided on you. He claimed you were one of the most power magi around, a lie considering your endurance level, and that you were a Nightingale, so somehow it was your duty. Fuck your ancient bloodline for making your family name something important enough to warrant this. You had no idea who the monster was, you had only been told this a day before the conflicts occurred. The resulting conflicts led to miniature warzones all around Mt. Ebott…your small town being one of those zones. 

It was chaos, without a clear indicator of the starter or the future ending. Whether the explosion had been caused by a human, a monster, or a Magi, no one would ever know. All you knew was it had destroyed your home and would have killed your family had Sage not sensed the magic ahead of time. Your brother had a natural gift for physical magic, conjuring type magic such as shields or weapons or common objects. He had formed a barrier as soon as he sensed the rising magic levels and as soon as you caught on, you added to the magic. It had been what saved your lives. 

Now, the four of you were trying to get out of the town and into the surrounding forest of Mt. Ebott. There was hope that you could get your siblings to the nearest Magi Embassy, yes your kind needed some sort of government representation, for help. There you could at least keep them safe as the higher ups tried to sort out the mess. You didn’t know what all of this would led to…if this meant peace was off the table or not, but for now it wasn’t any of your concern. 

A sound caught your attention and you froze, weakly you lifted your injured arm enough to stop Sage behind you. It sounded as if someone was in the wreckage nearby, the scrape of metal, the scuff of feet against concert, and this strange breathy noise. The noise was quick and harsh, with a hint of manic pleasure that sent a shiver down your spine. A growl caught you off guard, stepping back and forcing Sage back a step as well. 

“Take Rose.” You whisper harshly, spotting something white slither past a gap in the rubble. 

“___?”

“Sage…take Rose and Briar and run. Don’t look back…I’ll follow you soon enough.” 

You can hear the sharp intake of breath from your sibling, good he was taking you seriously. Without another word, you felt him take Rose from you, whispering something to Briar about holding on. His footfalls echoed behind you, growing distance as you raise your left hand in front of you. The tips of your fingers took on a dark magenta tone.

“Alright you fucker…what do you want?”

What appeared before you wasn’t exactly something you expected, but whatever it was didn’t mean it was any less terrifying to experience head on. A white mass of a creature, once white fur stained in ash, stood before you. It was nearly the same height as you with a massive gaping hole in what must have been its face, drool dripping down the soiled fur. Six spider-like legs held it up, but what was most alarming were the shadows that existed beneath the creature. An inky blackness, creating shapes between its legs, dog like figures with bright red and white eyes that felt piercing as they stared you down. 

Fuck…what was this thing? Eh…it didn’t matter, as long as it stayed far away from you siblings. You were exhausted, low on blood, and magic, but you’d be damned if you let a threat come to what you called your own. Magic began to gather at the tips of your fingers, heat flickering against the soft flesh as you calculated your next move. What would work best? Fire magic? Ice? Would it be better to form a barrier and run? A weapon? Maybe tie it down? You certainly wouldn’t kill it, unless you absolutely had to, but…  
You didn’t get much time to answer as the creature growled, the noise amplified by the blacken shadows of its body. Without warning, the creature lunged one of its spider like appendages at you. A scream escaped your lips as it snapped around your waist and pulled you forward. Magic fading, you stumble against the solid body of the creature as a loud bang echoed somewhere behind you. What the hell? Turning, your eyes widen at the sight of a human just beyond the rubble where you had stood. There was a gun in their hand, their eyes dark and filled with an unnatural malice.

“Monster and Magi….fucking abominations.” The person hissed darkly.

The human aimed the weapon again, taking a slight step back to hold their position, and without hesitation, you fling your left arm out. Magenta colored magic taints your hand as you send a piece of rubble flying at the human. There was surprise in their expression as the large piece of metal struck them across the stomach, throwing them a good distance away. Eyes wide, you waited and you listened. The faint sound of a groan echoed in the distance, but it didn’t seem the human was coming back. 

Breathing heavily, you turn your attention back to the creature that still has a hold on your waist. You are greeted with that wide void of a mouth and your magic begins to tickle your fingertips once more. However, there is the sound of something heavy patting the ground, and a quick glance confirms the presences of a…tail? A rapidly wagging tail?

“You’re…not gonna hurt me are you?” You questioned, getting a happy yip in return. Oh…okay…you ran into a dog monster…of some kind? The appendage around your waist slowly disappears as the creature leans forward and you can’t help but flinch as that gaping hole gets closer. However, instead of being consumed by the void, something long and wet runs the length of your cheek. Wide eyed, you stare up at the monster to see some form of black tongue, nearly hidden in the void like gap. Unable to help yourself, you huff out a laugh, the motion causing you to hiss as it jolted your useless right arm. Your hiss was followed by a whine and you can’t help but form a forced smile. 

“H-hey now, I’m okay. Heh…you’re a good…boy? Girl? Ummm…you helped me and my siblings out there, huh? Thanks.” Cautiously, you reach out to pet the ash-soiled fur, and that just seemed to excite the beast as its tail wagged more. Heh, what could you say? You had been right…monsters were not all made up of the old tales you had been told. Pulling your hand away, you glance towards where the human was. You hadn’t killed them, they could be up again at anytime. You needed to leave and now. 

“Alright, thank you again. Stay safe…get outta here okay?” 

Turning you begin to head off in the direction your siblings had gone. However, a bum to the small of your back caused you to stumble forward and quickly glance back. The creature’s head had bumped against you and it barked happily at you once more. 

“What are you doing? Go on, get outta here. It’s not safe.” A whine was your only response, the creature pushing into your stomach causing you to huff at the force. Winching at the jolt to your injured arm, you gently pushed at the creature’s head with your free hand. “W-w-hat? You want to come with me or something?” The happy bark and sloppy doggy kiss was enough of an answer for you. Huffing, you looked around wondering what to do. You couldn’t leave it here if it didn’t want to be here, plus you’ve never seen this creature before. This place was probably new to it and it would probably get lost on its own. It had helped you too.

“Eh…alright, alright, let’s go.” With that, you continue forward. To your surprise, the rubble and destruction of the town lessened the closer you got to the surrounding forest. In the distance, the sound of sirens blared loudly. So…so did the screams, the gunfire, and the distinct sense of magic that tainted the air like electricity. Where were your siblings? 

“___!” A high pitched voice caught your attention, causing you to stop. 

“Briar!” Sage’s voice echoed just within the tree line, his form appearing with a deep emerald sword clasped in one hand, Rose’s hand in the other. 

“I got him, Sage!” You called as the little boy ran to you, stopping short as soon as his attention caught sight of the large monster. He seemed to pale as you slowly moved to your knees. Not a good idea, you were sore, and kneeling down made you want to rest. 

“Briar.” You called, catching the little boy’s attention. His eyes were wide in a mixture of emotions; a desire to run to you and a desire to run from you. “It’s okay…this monster is friendly…it’s like a big doggie.” You whisper gently, your words earning you a bright bark from the creature behind you. The ground shakes lightly as the creature besides you drops to its belly and begins to wiggle in what you can only assume is excitement. It was like a giant, melted looking puppy. Okay…not a great mental reference. The action seemed to be enough for Briar though as he slowly approached, keeping closer to you than the monster. As soon as he was close enough, he darted into your good arm, and buried his face in your chest. 

Sighing, you wrap an arm around him, and shift to stand. Your knees threaten to buckle, body trembling as you struggle to raise yourself up with the extra weight. As if sensing your struggle, the creature presses against your side, giving you something to lean against as you steady yourself. Once standing up right, you smile gently at the creature, still leaning slightly on them. A small hand reaches out to pat the fur. “Good…doggie.” Briar remarks softly and you can’t help but giggle in amusement. A glance towards Sage and Rose tells you that your other brother has relaxed slightly. 

Seeing the creature being so gentle and causing no harm was all Sage needed to see. His magic evaporating into the air, as he stared you down. You were a mess, clothes torn as badly as theirs, and you were far more injured. His blue eyes can’t help but scan over to your right arm, dangling uselessly at your side. Blood was still pouring from your poorly healed shoulder, the result of a bad monster encounter. You hadn’t dusted the creature, showing it mercy instantly, but it came at a price. That monster had nearly torn your dominate arm clear off, pulling it enough to dislocate it and tear flesh. He could still hear your screams of agony, so yeah he was going to be extra cautious around you and monsters. He was also going to be careful, knowing that you were going to be taken away from them soon due to the peace treaty’s terms. If he could have taken you and the others away, he would have done so sooner. Your healing skills were great, but too much running, no food, no sleep, and too much magic use left you drained. How you hadn’t collapsed yet…fuck…you were hanging on by pure determination at this point. 

A thick scent of chemicals and magic tainted the air, a scent Sage was now all too familiar with as his magic sparked in defense. “Fuck, ____ we gotta go! There’s gonna be another explosion!” Turning, Sage gathered a now trembling Rose in his arms. He heard you curse as you stumbled after him, the sound of the dog like monster following behind. Past the tree line, he began to lead the little group, as deeply into the clusters of trees as he could, the tainted air seemed to thicken. Without warning, he turned and marched at you.   
Throwing one arm around your shoulder, he pressed close to the dog creature, and called forth his emerald colored magic. A sparking barrier was formed as the sound of an explosion echoed some distance away. It was far enough out, but the sound was loud and the ground shook.

A shiver raced down your spine as Sage lowered the barrier. What the fuck was happening back there? Briar was clinging to you tightly now, even the dog creature was pressed firmly against your side. There was a tremor of fear and distress surging through the air around you, not good. You had to calm everyone down, already listening to the sniffles of unshed tears from Rose. 

“Shhh, shhh…it’s alright. We are all alright. The forest will protect us…we’re far enough out now.” Shifting, you push yourself forward, bumping Sage’s arm lightly. “I won’t let anything happen to you guys…” A quick glance at the dog monster and you shot it a small smile. “None of you. We’re gonna make it outta this…”   
There is a shaky nod against your chest, a sniffle from Rose, and a sigh from Sage. Nodding, you push forward once more. There is nothing but silence now as the distant sounds of the town erupting into chaos faded. You and your family walk for what feels like an hour before you knees suddenly buckle hard. Clutching Briar to your chest, you refuse to let the boy get hurt as you tumble to the ground. You land heavily on your right side and a scream of pain escapes you. Briar jolting in shock as whimpers began to fill the surroundings.

“___!” Sage is yelling, placing Rose down on the ground before rushing to your side. Dropping down, he quickly helps Briar up and out of your arms, before moving you into a sitting position. You are panting heavily, fresh blood soaking your shirt and gushing down your arm. “Okay, sis…seriously we can’t go on anymore with you like this. You need to rest!” He had been scolding you since the injury occurred. Gently, he props you against a nearby tree as you clutch to your arm. Sage wasn’t good at healing magic, but he could at least bind the wound…again. 

Sage helps you out of your shirt, leaving you in nothing more than your bra and jeans. His eyes are quick to lock on the now soaked cloth that he had originally used to wrap your wound. It had come from an old sweater he had been wearing when this all first happened. Gently, he reached out and began to pull the bloodied cloth away. Your body was trembling, but you refused to make another sound. A glance at your face and he could tell you were watching the twins, trying to keep them distracted. 

“I-I got an idea.” You speak up as Sage begins to tear his shirt into strips of cloth to wrap your shoulder. “Ho-how about a lu-lullaby? Hmmm?” Sage shots you a look and you can’t help but huff out a laugh. “What…you liked lullabies too when you were small and scared.” Your brother rolled his eyes as he set to work on your shoulder. Rose and Briar kept their distance, little hands clasped in both security and comfort. The dog like creature stood behind them, its gaping hole twisting and turning about. Was it keeping watch? That made you smile as you patted the grass beside you. Almost instantly, you gasped in pain as two little bodies landed harshly in your lap. 

“Hey! Careful, now.” Sage scolded lightly as he continued to work. You could only laugh weakly as you wrapped your good arm around the twins. Settling back against the tree, you watched the dog like creature settle onto the ground. Sighing gently, you find yourself taking a moment to relax as much as you could before a soft hum escaped you lips. You feel the twins settling closer into your form.

“A young man walked through the forest with his quiver and hunting bow. He heard a young girl singing and followed the sound below. There he found the maiden, who lives in the willow. He called to her as she listened from a ring of towadstools red.” 

Sage smiles softly as the soft tone of your voice echoes in the quiet of the forest. It has always had a tone that reminds him of spring, lower pitched, and gentle like a swaying breeze. The fact you chose to sing ‘The Willow Maid’ of all things only seemed fitting. It was an old song and one he could remember their grandmother singing once upon a time. You tended to stick to the older melodies, songs that seemed to come straight out of a fantasy and disbelief. Hard to believe there was anything outside of the realms of reality anymore. 

“Come with me my maiden. Come from thy willow bed. She looked at him serenely. And only shook her head. See me now, a ray of light in the moondance. See me now; I cannot leave this place. Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest. Don’t ask me to follow where you lead.”

Finishing his work, Sage helped you redress and moved away from your side. Glancing over the dog like creature, he couldn’t help the small smile that formed as the creature’s tail waged happily. Well, it did not seem like they were getting rid of this thing anytime soon. A soft creaking sound caught his attention. It was distant enough off, he had only caught the noise slightly, but it was enough for him to glance your way. 

Spotting your brother’s gaze, the lyrics die upon your lips as you watch him. A slight glance upwards informs you of the oncoming evening, but that information does you little at the moment. Patting both Rose’s and Briar’s arms, you gesture for the twins to get up before forcing yourself up as well. Sage sends you a glare and you know you will be scolded later for not taking the rest when you needed it. If there was a threat though, you had no time to rest. You feel tense, unsure of what to expect this deep in the forest. You had figured nothing would follow you this deep in; everything would still be focused on the chaos. 

A snapping branch to your left has you reacting upon instinct, good arm shooting out materializing a rather basic attack. Sharpen crystal like projectiles, a deep magenta like your magic, shoot in the direction of the sound. They never make their mark as blue bones counter the attack. What the hell? 

“What the hell?” A deep baritone voice echoes before a skeleton monster steps into the area. He’s rather tall, nearly seven feet if you had to guess. Thick build too, wearing basketballs shorts, sneakers, and blue hoodie with faded white fur around the hood. His hands are deep in his pockets and his left eye is ablaze with overflowing magic. The magic is deep cobalt and it is clear he was the one that launched that counter attack. He stands there for a moment, before blinking, magic fading, as he seems to take the scene in around him. Without the blazing magic of his eye, his black sockets are filled with small white lights. 

“Oh, Endogeny...Alphys was wondering where you disappeared off to.” Endogeny? That creature? You glance at it for a moment, before your attention returns back to the skeleton. The creature seems oddly happy as if it is familiar with the skeleton. 

“What do you want?” Sage’s voice cuts through your thoughts causing you to jerk your gaze in his direction.

“Sage.” You snap sharply, eyes narrowed at the materialized sword of emerald magic. The youth perks, taking a glance at you, but his voice has already drawn the skeleton’s attention again. 

“I’m looking for some people.” The monster states simply, eye lights flickering over you and your siblings for a moment, before they seemed to focus on you. “Fuck…you don’t look too good.” 

You shift your form, pulling your bad arm back as if to hide it with the rest of your body. Magenta magic is still burning at the tips of your fingers as you eyed the skeleton. 

“Heh, it’s what happens when you get caught in all that chaos.” You comment softly.

“Yeah, ain’t good out there.” The skeleton comments, sounding…actually a bit sad over the destruction. It was a sad thing to be honest, maybe this monster wasn’t bad. He had lowered his attack pretty quickly and he said he was looking for people. 

“Who are you looking for?” You question, tilting your head to the side.

“Eh? The Nightingale family…the Archimagi got me and some others out here looking for you all while the Royal Guard looks in the town while they try to get the chaos under control.”

“You’re looking for us?” Sage questioned catching the monster’s attention. 

“You all are the Nightingales? Then yeah, cool good to see your all in somewhat good shape.” 

“Why did the Archmagi send a monster to find us?” 

“Sage…” You scolded, beginning to feel far more drained then before. 

“Eh…n-no offense.” Sage corrects sharply.

“Heh, no offense kid. Name’s Sans. King Asgore and the Archmagi are trying to get all this chaos under control. There’s a peace treaty ready between everyone and we monsters   
figured we could start helping out by getting things back under control.” 

“You can take them someplace safe?” You force out, catching Sans’s attention. The monster stares at you once more, eye lights seemed dim, sockets narrowed in a strange mixture of emotions that you can’t quite make out. There is wariness, uneasy, but concern and worry. 

“Yeah.” 

It’s the only reply you needed, as your body seemed to relax and finally shut down. The ground rushed to met you; vision blurring as the world faded to black. Sage’s voice echoes in your ears, the twins scream in concern, and a deep baritone voice slips in a harsh curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait folks, life has been a bit busier than usual.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And as always please feel free to comment, ask a question, give a suggestion, or an idea. I love reading your feedback!

Fucking shit…this was not what Sans had expected when he and Papyrus had ventured out into the forest, while the Royal Guard headed towards town. There had been a news report that had flashed across a TV screen at one of the human embassies that they were currently staying at while the meetings went on. For the first time in what felt like hours, they had been given a break from the long conversations and arguments. It seemed like everyone was soon settling on a solution, a trust of sorts with the peace treaties. It wasn’t exactly an ideal situation and Sans wasn’t exactly happy about it. 

Leaning back against the plush sofa, he rested his hands upon his waist as he dimly paid attention to the others in the room. There were a few concerned looks, Papyrus keeping rather close since the meeting had concluded. He could tell his brother wanted to question him, concerned with his decision in the meeting room. Yeah, Sans had agreed to the terms of the peace agreement and had accepted the role as the monster in this ‘bonding’ thing. It was better him than anyone else...he couldn’t rob his friends of their current happiness, he was the only one that could. 

The Magi wanted a boss monster and that left very few monsters to pick from. Undyne was taken; he would never allow her to be separated from Alphys…not after all it took for them to be together. Asgore was still hung up on Toriel and honestly, since coming to the surface there seemed to be a possibility that they could end up back together. It also wouldn’t be a good idea to let either the King or Queen of monster kind form such a bond. It wasn’t safe. It would also be unfair to separate Toriel from Frisk like that. Papyrus was out of the question, Sans refused to let his little brother give up any possibility of happiness on the surface. There were too many chances, too many possibilities for Papyrus to be tied down so quickly. Muffet hadn’t been seen since coming to the surface, Sans doubted she would want anything to do with politics. The same could be said for Mettaton, besides that bucket of bolts seemed to have a soft spot for Papyrus so…who knew. 

That left Sans, who didn’t have a potential future partner nor much on the horizon besides just living. Well, there was waiting for the next reset, but Frisk claimed they would never reset again. Sans wasn’t sure how much he could trust the kid’s word, simply because it might not be fully under their control. There was a possibility that Frisk only controls part of the rests. Either way, it was a possibility that he always kept in the back of his mind. He hoped this was the last, they had made it so much farther than they ever have in this timeline. It would be a shame for all this hard work to be wiped clean. 

“SANS…ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?”

“Yep.” 

“You know you don’t have to do this punk…there are any number of monsters that could do this crap.” 

“You heard them, they wanted a boss monster with high magic.” Sans countered, already feeling tired of the conversation. He didn’t want his friends’ pity or concern, this wouldn’t change anything…he’d make sure of it. 

“Sans…we can try for another settlement.” Toriel’s voice called gently, causing Asgore to sigh softly knowing how difficult that would be, but he would do it for Sans if that was what Sans wanted. 

“I said it’s fine…this won’t change anything…all that matters is we get this over and done with…and….stop…a war…?” Sans commented, his eye lights brightening slightly as they focused more on the TV. A large explosion could be seen, but the TV was muted so no noise followed. It seemed that Sans’s focused attention drew others and Alphys was the one to quickly un-mute the TV. 

~For you folks just joining us, it seems another town has been hit with a terrorist bombing. It is difficult to determine the culprit to this incident, but it is reported that many are injured and many more might be dead. Chaos is still erupting in the streets; as it seemed to be an all out blood bath. Monsters, humans, Magi…it seems no one is safe from this carnage.~

The news reporter, a young human with brown locks, speaks as footage plays in the background. There is a particularly harsh shot of a woman; arm bound in tendrils as something off screen pulls her to the ground. The chopper’s camera doing little to catch all the details, but a sharp burst of pink flashes before a loud crash can be heard just outside the door. 

The monsters all perk as a few panicked voices begin to call back and forth; someone is calling for the Head Archmage. Shifting from his spot, Sans and Papyrus are the first to the door, pulling it open just as an Archmage in traditional robes passes. Without hesitation, Sans snags the man’s arm causing him to stumble and nearly drop his cell phone. Wide eyes turn to take in Sans, having not expected the monster to be there.

“Hey pal, what’s going on?” Snapping out of his daze, the Archmage clears his throat harshly before lowering his phone. Sans is kind enough to let go of the man’s arm, once he knows he won’t be running off too quickly.

“I am sure you are also watching the news?” He questioned.

“YES THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMETHING AWFUL GOING ON.” Papyrus’s booming voice startles the man slightly. Really, Sans hated the fact Papyrus was even here. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Royal Guard needed more hands at this time, Sans and Papyrus would be nowhere near this chaos. Papyrus didn’t need to know this sort of horror. 

“The woman they just showed is _____ Nightingale….Master Nightingale’s daughter…and um…well…y-your future mate, sir.” The man stated, shifting his gaze over towards Sans. He seemed uncomfortable saying this, unsure of the monster’s reaction to any of this. Honestly, the Archmage wasn’t sure what to make of any of this. “Master Nightingale left her and his three other children at home, they did not need to be in attendance for all the conferences….Ms. Nightingale doesn’t care to attend these sort of political gatherings anyways.” 

“Hey!” Undyne’s voice boomed loudly, pushing her way past the skeleton brothers, a fierce determination in her gaze. “Where is this place?” 

“Eh?”

“The town where ____ is…where is it?”

“North of Mt. Ebott…it’s quite a ways away.” 

“Heh, not a problem.” Sans commented, causing Undyne to smirk. 

“Hoped you’d say that.” She commented, patting the shorter skeleton on the shoulder far harder than she would ever realize. 

“Wait…y-you’re going there?” The Archmage questioned.

“Yes, Captain Undyne, take members of the guard with you. Search the town.” King Asgore commented in a gentle tone.

“I WILL ASSIST IN ANY MANNER POSSIBLE, UNDYNE.” Papyrus claimed in an eager manner. 

Determination shown in his features, he understood the extent of this situation, and he honestly wanted to help. He had finally been made a member of the Royal Guard. He had been training for years in case something like this happened and he needed to help.

“Paps, you can help me search the forest around the mountain. It’s possible they escaped there.” Sans claimed, watching as Undyne visible relaxed. Yes, Papyrus had been training very hard for moments like this, but this would be his first mission as a member of the Royal Guard and it was a bit more than he needed. 

“Yeah Paps, we need someone searching those forests. There could be other survivors that will need our help.” Undyne commented, watching the taller skeleton nod, beaming with confidence and determination. A glance in the direction of the Archmage, one could easily tell the mage was surprised, but did not question the monsters before him.

“I will inform the Head Archmage of your decision. I am sure we will be sending mages that way as soon as we can.”

Sans wasn’t sure what the Head Archmage would do with the knowledge, if he did not already know. Personally, Sans had only been in the room with the guy once and he already disliked him. Archmage Nightingale seemed arrogant and controlling, something about him made Sans’s bones rattle and his magic boil. It did not matter however; the fact was a town was being destroyed. If there was anything that could be done, then it needed to be done. Part of him knew it was just good of them to do, but a selfish part of him wanted to show humans how capable monsters were. They were selfless and caring, they’d help anyway they could. There was also the fact the peace treaties were hanging in the balance…so what if Sans was only willing to find you to keep the peace talks going. Without you, there wasn’t a clear path as to where the future would go. Would the humans even speak of peace treaties if you died? 

However, now that he stood in the clearing of trees, his soul flickered in concern as your body pitched forward. When his eye lights had first landed upon you and your siblings, he was relieved to see there was very little damage and harm…well…the others were alright, but you…you weren’t. Humans seemed to bleed so easily, the copper fluid running so rich, and warm, staining the air long before Sans found you. Honestly, he was surprised your arm was even still attached. Without checking your stats, he could tell that both your HP and magic were nearly drained. There was the real possibility of you dying if help was not gotten.

“____!” The one kid called, Sage was it? Sans couldn’t remember, not like formal introductions were given anyways. A set of whimpers drew Sans attention, his soul aching over the small ones nearly crying nearby. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help!” Sage practically snapped, already at your side. He shifted your body so you were lying on your back in the soft green grass. You seemed paler like that, the setting sun doing little to help with your sickly complexion. 

“Alright, alright.” Sans muttered, wandering towards Sage and your unconscious form. Pulling his cell phone from his hoodie pocket, Sans typed a quick message out before pocketing the device once more.

“Alright…step aside kid.” Sans commented, kneeling down and gathering your form in his arms. “Place her bad arm over her waist, so I don’t crush it.” It wouldn’t do good if it got trapped between his ribs and your body. He didn’t want the wounded arm to dangle or slip from his grip, so it was best to pick you up so your right side was pressed against him. Once Sage complied, Sans stood up fully, his eye lights flickering over the form in his arms.

God…you were small…well compared to him you were small. Humans tended to seem small to monsters, but it was odd how well you fit in his grasp like this. Even though you seemed small and delicate, like any other human, your very soul seemed to scream determination and strength. The fact you had still managed to launch an attack at him in this state, still stood, and spoke, only allowing the world to slip away when you knew your siblings would be safe…was a sure sign of what kind of human you were. Heh, guess you two had one thing in common.

“SANS!” A booming voice echoed, Sans recognizing it easily as Papyrus. Between the loud voice and the rather harsh footfalls, it wasn’t hard to pinpoint where his brother was coming from. 

“Over here Papyrus.” Sans called out, his eye lights flickering towards Sage and then the twins. 

“OH! HERE YOU ARE!......oh….my….Sans is she alright?” Papyrus questioned as he made his way past the tree line. Sans could feel the hesitation in the air from Sage and the fear from the twins. He wasn’t sure how use to monsters the Nightingale family was. Monsters were making their way into local towns and cities at a slow pace, it was hard to tell how much monsters and humans actually interacted at this point.

“She’ll be fine…I’m going to take her back to the embassy. Mind escorting her siblings there?” 

“OF CO-“

“Wait! Aren’t we all going to the embassy? Why are we getting escorted? What are you going to do to _____?” Sage snapped, emerald magic flickering against his hands. His fingers were curled hard, hands forming fists in an attempt to hide his anger and fear. What were they going to do with you? Would they get you to the embassy? Was this some sort of sick joke? What if these monsters hurt you like that last one? 

A sharp bark caused Sage to jump; turning to stare at the large dog like creature…what was it called again? Either way, the creature pushed against his back and yipped happily. What the hell? Was this thing telling Sage he could trust these two skeletons? 

“If I don’t get her to the embassy soon, kid, she ain’t gonna make it.” Sans commented, his tone low and soft, not wanting to let the younger humans hear. Sage’s eyes widened as if that realization was far more real than the nagging worry it had been. There was a seriousness to Sans that was clear in the way he stared Sage down, wondering if the human would be foolish enough to continue arguing and questioning. There was conflict that flashed across Sage’s features; the youth was really torn over this. He was distrustful, scared, and probably very confused. 

“Hey…kid…look I’ll make sure she gets there safe.” Sans spoke, hoping to at least relieve some of Sage’s tension, it didn’t seem to be working.

“How…if she’s not…how will you get her there? The embassy is…miles away…hours walking.” Sage argued.

“Heh, I know a short cut.” Sans commented removing one hand from your body in order to tear into the fabric of space and time with a flash of blue magic. The shock on Sage’s features, a shuttered gasp from one of the twins, and Papyrus’s voice reassuring the humans was the last thing Sans experienced as he stepped into the void between realities. It was a quick maneuver, over in a moment, and suddenly Sans found himself standing in the same room as before. The sharp pop of his magic startled Toriel and Asgore, both monsters having been paying rapid attention to the TV since the guards left. 

“Oh my!” Toriel gasped, her eyes roaming over the body that lay limp in Sans’s grasp. “Quickly, place her on the sofa.” She was quickly rolling up her sleeves, rounding the small table in the middle of the room to meet Sans before the sofa. 

Sans wasn’t going to argue with the woman, knowing Toriel was much better at healing magic than any of them. Setting you gently on the sofa, he is quickly pushed to the side as Toriel takes up the little part of the sofa you do not take up. She sits beside your head, her paws already working to remove the blood stained shirt you wore.   
“Asgore, go inform the Archmagi that we have Ms. Nightingale.” Toriel commanded, the King’s large form already moving out of the door just as the fabric of your shirt is placed on the marble floor. Glancing over Toriel’s shoulder, Sans felt his eye lights flicker out at the true sight of your arm’s damage. 

“How does she even still have an arm?” Sans wondered aloud, catching Toriel’s attention.

“Don’t go far Sans. I’m going to need your blue magic.”At the sight of Sans’s confusion, Toriel sighed softly as her paws gently moved along the length of your injured arm. “It looks like her arm is dislocated…between that and generally healing…she’s not going to like it and she’s not going to stay still.” 

“Eh, sure that’s a good idea Tori? She ain’t exactly got a good amount of HP and with her magic so low…” Sans began to argue.

“It won’t be easy, I’ll have to focus on both healing her and keeping her magic stable…but we don’t have many options.”

“What about the magi?” 

“Not exactly a lot of time for that...” No, Sans supposed there wasn’t much time for that. Calling a healer would take too long and this damage was pretty extensive…clearly a wound caused by a monster. Besides, Toriel was pretty skilled in healing magic, it was only trumped by her fire magic. Keeping close, but far enough out of the way, Sans watched as Toriel’s light green healing magic flickered to life in her paws. With all the care in the world, she touched your arm at the elbow and began to let her magic course through your flesh. The color moved slowly, fluid, and gentle towards your shoulder before Toriel paused.

“What’s up Tori?”

“Well…I must say…Ms. Nightingale has a bright future as a healer. Her arm is bound in place right at the joint by her own magic. She has it laced in such a way its’ like stitches and bandages. Sans I will need your blue magic.” Toriel commented sharply, her own magic beginning to close with what little magic you were still using to hold together the wound. 

The request was too sudden for Sans to catch before a reaction could occur. Even in your unconscious state, the pain must have burned like hellfire with the way your back arched off the sofa, a scream ripping past your throat. Left eye flaring in magic, Sans held out his hand, and allowed his magic to manifest. There was a crackle as Sans magic flickered around your soul in an attempt to snare it before you hurt yourself more. 

With a sharp spark, pink mixed with blue as the encasing Sans formed popped like a bubble. What the hell? Had you just…had you just prevented his magic from touching your soul? What human was capable of deflecting his magic like that? Frisk had never had that ability, not even that demon child Chara had. What was more shocking was the fact you managed in a near death state…what were you capable of in full health? Could you really rival Sans’s own magic? 

“Sans!” Toriel snapped, breaking Sans from his thoughts, her paw was soaked in blood from holding you down. She had one paw clasping your arm, the other pressing against your collar and chest to keep you from thrashing. Shit, that’s right he had a job to do. With a little extra burst of magic than usual, Sans attempted to snare your soul once more. This time it worked, your body stilling as your skin took on a soft blue color from Sans’s magic. Toriel sighed softly as she continued to work at your wound. 

A loud rattle echoed in the room as the doors were opened harshly, banging against the stark white walls. There stood a human woman in a set of soft white robes, what was with these Magi and dressing in such old clothes? Her flesh was sun kissed, hair curly and black like coal, and her eyes were a deep hazel. She stared wide eyed for a moment before moving forward. Behind her, Sans could spot the same Archmage from earlier and Asgore. Where was the Head Archmage? 

“How is she?” The woman spoke, her voice thick in a foreign accent. Once past the initial shock of the scene, it did not seem like this human was bothered by the sight, the monsters, or the fact Toriel was already working on healing you. 

“I have her stable. I am trying to put her arm back into place.” Toriel explained as Sans took a step back. He kept his magic out, held it steady as he made room for the human woman. Her hazel eyes scanned you for a long moment before sighing softly. Without another word, she began to help Toriel. 

Between the two women, you were patched up and resting within two hour. Sans could feel sweat dribbling down his skull from using his magic for so long. Luckily, it was only low level magic. Sure, there had been moments he had managed to take a break, but keeping his magic up like that was draining. He supposed it was worth it however when the human healer claimed you would live. 

There was some question as to how damaged your right arm would be, but she wouldn’t be able to examine the extent of it until you woke. For now, you were bandaged up, arm reset in place, flesh stitched together, and covered in a thick blanket. There were plans to move you and get you cleaned up. 

“What a troublesome child…” 

Sans perked at the sound of the healer, his eye lights flickering towards her in a look of confusion. She stood over you, wiping her hands off on the edge of her white robes. Her hazel eyes trained on you as a soft smile touched her lips. There was a peaceful expression, her gaze soft as she gently shook her head. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to patch up Ms. Nightingale.” She elaborated, hazel eyes flickering towards him, clearly aware he was staring. “Use to get into all sorts of fights as a child, protecting her siblings and all.” The woman stated with a soft chuckle. “Always over did it on the magic, but it wasn’t like she acted selfishly.” 

“My apologizes…you are…you are the monster Ms. Nightingale is to be bonded to?” She questioned, turning fully towards Sans, her expression turning somber. 

“Eh…yeah.” Sans commented, scratching the back of his skull with a dull scrap of phalanges. His eye lights flicker to Toriel just behind the woman, watching the slight expression of worry over come the Queen of the Monsters. 

“Might I ask a favor of you than…” The woman commented.

“Sure?” Sans questioned, confused by this woman. What was with her? Who was she?

“Will you try to keep her happy?” 

Sans rose a brow ridge at the strangeness of the question. It seemed to come out of nowhere, a first if he was honest. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten questions regarding this strange arrangement. His friends and family kept asking if he was alright with this, they wanted him to be happy. Sans still wasn’t sure if this was something that would make him happy, but it would keep those close to him happy and safe…of course he’d do anything to insure that. However, this was the first time someone was questioning the one he was to be bonded to. 

Most of the Archmagi kept tight lipped over your existence, the Head Archmage claiming you’d be arriving in a few days time to meet. No one expressed much more beyond that. Sure, some had commented on your appearance, your magical ability, your personality, but no one seemed to worry about anything beyond that. The lack of concern had troubled Sans some, especially considering you were the Head Archmage’s daughter…and he was the one that suggested this arrangement. 

“If you can’t attempt happiness…then I ask you to back out of this…I’d rather see war.” The woman spat venomously, catching Sans off guard. 

“Who the hell are you exactly?” He found himself questioning, getting defensive with the darkness in the woman’s tone. The healer turned her eyes away from him, gaze lingering on your form for a moment before returning to Sans. A heavy sigh coming from her lips as she folded her hands gently over her waist.

“My name is Aja…I was a good friend of ______’s mother. Upon her deathbed, I promised to keep my eye on her and ensure her happiness and that of her other siblings. Unfortunately, this whole situation is outside of my realm of control, but that doesn’t mean I can’t attempt to ensure that this won’t be a terrible experience.” 

So, you did have someone that was concerned over you here. Well, besides your siblings that is, but it was nice to see that there was some sort of normality here. Since the meetings began and this topic brought up, you were a quick choice in the running. There wasn’t so much as a shred of concern from your own father, let alone anyone else in that meeting room. While Sans was not sure how this would all go, he wasn’t a cruel monster. If the woman was concerned with your happiness, well Sans could understand it and respect it. While a reset could erase this all in the blink of an eye, Sans wasn’t about to make life for you a living hell. What was the point in that? 

“I can’t promise anything…tibia honest.” Sans commented, his dislike of making promises a constant factor, “But…I can assure you I won’t be a bone-ified bastard to her.” It was all Sans could offer, a stupid pun because happiness in this wasn’t assured, and Sans didn’t expect it. He didn’t expect happiness nor love, hell he hardly expected trust. As long as you two could be respectful to one another and possible stay out of each other’s way, well that would work just fine for him. 

“I suppose that is all I can ask for…” Aja muttered softly to herself as a knock on the door signaled her attention. The door cracked open slightly, revealing the skull of a much taller skeleton monster. This was Sans’s brother, correct?

“Brother? May we enter?” Papyrus questioned, his voice unusually soft and gentle, like when he talked Sans out of a nightmare. There was concern etched into his skeletal features, brow ridges drawn close and tight, jaw static and tense.

“Sure, bro.” Sans muttered softly, having a feeling as to who was with his younger brother. As if on cue, Sage brushed past Papyrus causing the taller monster to stumble slightly and causing Sans’s temper to spark. However, the pinched expression on Sage’s face just gave way to the amount of worry and concern the younger sibling had for you. Sage stopped short, just a few feet from Sans and Aja.

“L-lady Aja?” Sage questioned in shocked surprise over the woman’s presence. Sans watched as Aja’s features softened a tad, her hand reaching out to gently clasp the youth’s shoulder. “How is she?” 

“She will be just fine with some rest.” 

“____.....____....____.” A softer voice continuously muttered, drawing Sans attention to the little girl he had seen earlier. Her eyes were hazy with unshed tears, lips firm in a pout as she held tight to the edge of Papyrus’s scarf. Her grip was tight, clearly refusing to let go of the taller monster. It was then Sans noticed the other sibling in Papyrus’s arms. The little boy…eh…what were their names? Anyways, he was clinging to Papyrus’s battle body, face buried in the red fabric that was bunched around Papyrus’s throat. The little body shook and trembled, jerking with small hiccups and quiet sobs. 

“Paps?” Sans questioned, concerned over the broken hearted expression that came to his sibling’s features as the little boy gave a rather sharp hiccup. Papyrus looked ready to cry himself, his grip tightening on the small body.

“I-i-it seems…I am…u-u-unable to calm them brother. They have been terrible upset since you teleported Ms. Nightingale away.” Heh, this reminded Sans of when Papyrus had to comfort a crying Frisk. Papyrus was soft hearted, but stopping a child from crying could get difficult especially if Papyrus couldn’t do anything about it.   
“Aw…Shall I take them?” Aja questioned gently, stepping aside for Sage so that he could go to your side. 

Rose seemed to be the first to catch onto Aja’s presences, her body trembling as she tried so hard to hold back her own tears. “A-a-untie…” She whimpered before rushing into the healer’s arms. Aja swooped the young one up with ease before coming closer to Papyrus. There wasn’t a single ounce of fear or distrust in her as she stood before the tall, possible intimidating monster (Well…he would be if he wasn’t close to crying too). 

“Here.” Aja spoke softly, reaching out as Papyrus hesitantly handed over Briar. Holding both twins, Aja couldn’t help the small huff of amusement as Briar nuzzled into her shoulder. “I shall take them. I am sure they are both very hungry and would like a nice bath, hmm?”Aja questioned, tilting her head slightly in an attempt to look down at the two small ones.

“M-Might I come with?” Papyrus questioned causing Aja to perk curiously. “I do not like seeing these small humans sad. I would like to help make them feel better and make them smile.” Well, maybe Aja didn’t have to worry about your happiness with such a sweet monster around. She knew Papyrus and Sans were related, maybe that meant she could worry just a bit less. 

“You sure bro?” Sans questioned, worry tainting his soft timber of a voice.

“Of course brother….it bothers me that they are unhappy. They should not be unhappy and if there is anything that I, the Great Papyrus, could do to be of assistance to correct this, than I would very much like to be of assistance.”

Aja laughed softly as she shifted the twins. “Well then, it is settled. We shall be off then…” Glancing back towards you unconscious body, Sage on his knees beside the sofa, Toriel speaking softly over his shoulder, Aja sighed. “I believe Sage will be sticking around you.” She spoke, directing her words towards Sans. “Some of my aides will be here shortly to help move her to a more comfortable room. Call for me if you require it.” With that, Aja and Papyrus slipped out of the room. 

Sans sighed heavily as he looked away from the door and back to the scene before him. 

What now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New Chapter! I am so sorry for the wait people. Things have been crazy between Halloween, the election, work, and with my boyfriend moving in with me. It has been a bit of a challenge to find a time to settle down and type something good out.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, I will be starting up a regular routine again.
> 
> As always, questions, comments, ect are always welcomed.

Eh…your head hurt…your body ached…even your soul…and bones ached. 

Shifting, a heavy groan leaves your lips as you force your body to sit up fully. What the hell happened? Did you go out drinking with the girls or something? Were you training with Sage again? Shifting your right arm, a sharp hiss escapes your lips, left hand coming up to grasp the source of the stinging. 

Bad idea! Bad idea! 

“AHHHH! FUCK!” 

Eyes snapping open, you quickly take in the damage of your wounded arm. Your shoulder is tightly wound in bandages, little red stains clearly showing the still healing flesh. The bandage goes down to your elbow where your arm bends and sits gently in a sling. Raising your left hand, you run your fingers through your hair, feeling the tangles and knots with a mixture of frustration and confusion. It takes a moment for it all to come back to you and in an instant the blankets are thrown to the floor. 

Where were you? Where was Sage? Briar? Rose? 

Ignoring the ache in your bones, the wobble of your knees as they threaten to buckle, your magic crackles at your fingertips. It’s weak, nearly used up, but the sudden adrenaline rush has you pushing yourself to the nearby door. There is the brush of fabric against your knees, a simple nightgown but you ignore it as you fling the door open. The loud crack of the wood hitting the wall seems to startle anyone nearby, but the images before you are blurry…mind clouded with concern as you scan the room.

“SAGE!” You call out, fear gripping your soul. “BRIAR! ROSE!” 

“Ms. Nightingale…please, return to your bed.” A soft voice calls to the side, the concern, and the worry distant in your mind. It sounds wrong to you, warped, and strange. There’s a whistle in the air, a rumble in the distance. The strong scent of death and ash still clings to the air, the metallic taste of blood and gunpowder on your tongue. Your vision blurs as you raise your good hand to your head. 

Your fingertips spark with magenta magic as you sense someone nearby.

Where were you? Where were your siblings? 

“______!” A voice calls to you, snapping your attention forward in an instant. 

“Sage…” You whisper softly, eyes flickering up, form relaxing. 

“Sage, stop.” Another voice cuts in sharply, a hand snagging the fabric of Sage’s shirt. “Give her a moment, she is not seeing you right now.” 

“But? What?” Sage questioned, turning his eyes towards the healer. Aja was staring at you with a long expression laced with concern and concentration. 

“I don’t think she’s fully here…waking so suddenly…she might not be seeing what we are.”

“PTSD?” Sage questioned; his attention pulled forward when Aja’s hand tightened its hold. You were approaching. 

“Not sure…might be a temporary thing, considering she’s just woken up. Her magic is worked up though.” 

“She’s my sister.” Sage hissed as he pulled his arm away from Aja, watching as the woman sighed softly. 

“Just be cautious and careful…you approach too fast and well…” You weren’t exactly much of threat with such low magic levels, but…

“____.” Sage calls softly, relaxing his shoulders as he begins to move towards you. His steps are strong and confident, determination in his every movement.

“Sage….” You whisper again, shoulders relaxing as the coursing magic in your system seemed to calm. Color fades from your fingertips the closer your sibling gets to you. At the first touch of arms around your shoulders, your body loses the battle; and you all by collapse against Sage. The young mage is quick to tighten his hold, lowering you both in favor of sitting on the floor.

“Hey…hey…you okay there sis?” Sage questions rubbing your good shoulder as he tries to catch you eye. There is a moment of rapid blinking and confusion before you seem to focus on him fully. A heavy sigh escapes your lips as a smile begins to tug at the corners. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” You groan, delivering a pitiful punch to your brother’s arm with your good hand. The action causes Sage to laugh, a true and gentle sound. It felt like forever since you had last heard him laugh. 

“Well, you’re certainly no less for ware. How the hell are you even outta bed?” Sage teased.

“Eh…don’t remind me…I feel like shit.”

“Kinda look like it to.” 

You punch his arm a little harder, getting an oh-so-satisfying groan of pain from your younger sibling. 

“Be nice to me.” You complain as he mumbles something you can’t quiet catch. “Stop complaining and help me up….please?” The whine in your voice is enough to cause Sage to sigh, pulling your good arm over his shoulders before helping you out.

“Well…someone is feeling better.” Aja comments with a gentle smile, the sight of the woman enough to break you into a full-blown smile. 

“Aja!” You cried out happily, sighing in a mixture of relief and exhaustion. “Thank god, that means we made it to the embassy…eh…wait…what happened to…those monsters?”

“Oh, Sans and Papyrus?” 

“Who?” You question Sage as you are directed over to a small sitting area. The other workers in the healing chamber seem to relax once you are seated. “I remember that dog monster….Endogeny…and that skeleton in blue…” 

“That was Sans…he’s brother showed up not long after you passed out. He…um…Sans teleported you here and Papyrus escorted the rest of us.” Sage explains as he slowly takes a seat besides you. There is still a tense nature to his body, shoulders stiff, and jaw hardened. Unable to help yourself, you raise a hand to gently rest on his shoulder. 

“Sage…it’s okay…we’re all fine now.” You whisper, voice soft and comforting, taking a small joy in the ease of tension from your sibling’s body. Sage’s body slumps against your good shoulder, head falling into his hands as he releases an overly shaky breath.

“I thought…I thought you died sis…Those monsters in town…Fuck…when that one dragged you off….” Sage hisses, voice laced with tension and a seeding hatred. It causes you to frown, understanding his worry, but fearing for his future judgments. 

“Sage…I’m right here. I’m all right.” 

“But-…”

“The monsters we saw in town…I’m sure they were just as scared as us…just as confused. Not everyone is a good person…or monster…but…don’t let one bad thing cloud your mind, okay?”

Tired blue eyes flicker to you causing you to smile gently as you wrap an arm around his scrawny body, leaning back into the plush nature of the sofa beneath you. There is exhaustion in your every move and in your every expression, but there is also a peace…one that you have not felt in what feels like forever…it’s probably only been a few days but…

What an ugly thing this world has created…

“Where are the twins?” You question after a long moment, watching how Sage seems to relax more in your presences. His eyes flickered across the room, landing on Aja a ways away. The older woman was preparing something on a tray…probably medicine…herbs…personally you were hoping for food. Depleted magic was such a difficult thing to stand; it was such an annoyance since there wasn’t much you could do besides be tired. 

“About that….” Sage muttered, perking as the door to the healing chambers clicked open. Blue eyes flickered towards you and Sage couldn’t help the small smile that tickled his expression. The sounds of laughter flooded the space all too quickly and Sage watched you with a bud of joy deep within his soul. The laughter had caught your attention, eyes widening at the sound as you leaned away from him. If you could stand, you’d already be at the door…wouldn’t you? 

Laughter wasn’t all that uncommon in the Nightingale household. The twins were rather entertaining and you were always good at making sure everyone was happy. However, with the last few days…the fighting…the explosions…the blood…the scent of death…the feel of dust…laughter wasn’t going to come easily during those times. You had tried to help, tried to make everyone smile with your stories and songs when there were small moments of peace. You had been…so strong for them…suffered so much. So, seeing the pure shock and love that bloomed over your features at the sound of the twins laughing…it was such a sight to see.

“_____!” Two voices echoed nearly in synch, excited and happy, the sound enough to make your eyes moist as two bodies rushed at you. 

“Hey!” Aja called out, tone scolding as the twins scrambled onto the sofa, throwing little arms around you in a tight embraces. “Careful you two, she’s still healing.” 

Even as you winch, Rose’s weight pressing against your bandaged shoulder, you refuse to complain. Ruffling Briar’s hair, you lean your forehead against Rose’s. You can’t help but share in the smiles and the giggles as they snuggle closer, refusing to leave you anytime soon. A set of red, gloved hands reaches out however, gently plucking Rose off your bad arm. They gently set the child in the free spot on the sofa next to you. 

You eye the gloves for a moment before following them upwards, taking in the sight of bones and the tall being standing before you. How had…how had you not noticed him enter the room! This monster was at least six and a half feet tall or more…maybe? Let’s face it, you were in no state to be estimating heights, but this monster was by far tall. In fact…he seemed taller than the skeleton you met in the forest. So, this couldn’t be the same monster…could it?

“IT IS BEST TO BE CAUTIOUS LITTLE HUMAN. THAT IS YOUR SISTER’S BAD SHOULDER, WE WOULDN’T WANT TO AGGRAVATE IT ANY.” 

This monster is also fairly….loud, but his tone is…happy…and somehow carefree…and gentle. Gazing over the monster, you note the battle uniform, and the mixture of colors. White and blue, highlighted with a worn red scarf that seems suspiciously like a cape. Somehow, the image is…fitting and something tells you that it was something special, especially that scarf. 

“____, this is Papyrus. He is one of the monsters on the Royal Guard.” Aja introduces as she approaches, a tray in hand. You can spot the teacup easily enough; knowing Aja must have brewed her special tea. There was also a small plate with something sweet looking, your stomach clenched at the sight of the food. 

“He’s the one who brought us back here.” Sage supplies, catching your attention. Turning to the tall monster, you can see he is merely standing there, looking at you with a soft expression. His smile is still in place, but he seems a bit…nervous? There is a mixture of confidence and nerves, and it makes you think that this monster is someone special. If your instincts are correct, which they usually are, this monster was someone good. 

“You brought my siblings to safety?” You question, running your fingers through Briar’s hair. There is such relief, being around your only family, and knowing everyone is safe. There is also a deep seeded gratitude for the kindness of this monster, even if you have only just met. 

“AH, YES. WHEN WE SAW THE NEWS HUMAN ON THE TELEVISION, WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO HELP. THERE IS NO NEED FOR ALL THIS VIOLENCE….IT…IT IS VERY DISTASTEFUL AND WORRISOME. EH? H-HUMAN?! AH! YOU SHOULD NOT BE GETT~”

Papyrus’s words are cut short as you stagger forward, having attempted to get up from the sofa. A boney arm is quick to catch you about the waist, the other gently curled around your back to prevent you from falling. He steadies you for the moment as another set of hands help you regain your balance. Sage’s voice is close to you as he hisses in worried anger.

“Damn it sis, would you just sit still?”

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus scolds, catching Sage off guard and causing a small laugh to escape your lips. 

“Sorry, but…I wanted to properly thank Papyrus.” You comment as the skeleton steps away once he knows your brother has you and you are steady. 

“REALLY, HUMAN….THERE IS NO NEED TO THANK ME. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO BE OF ASSITANCE. YOU SHOULD REST THOUGH, YOU ARE STILL HEALING, AND A FALL LIKE THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY BAD.”

“No, gratitude is very much needed. Thanks to you and your brother, my family is safe.” The gentle smile upon your features slips away, body going slack as a realization begins to dawn upon you. “If you and your brother hadn’t found us...I would be dead…and I wouldn’t have gotten them anywhere safe.” 

“Sis…” Sage mutters, not liking the realization anymore than you do, but it was the truth. How you had managed to hold on for so long, Sage would never know. You were running on pure determination, low magical reserve, and a single-minded pursuit. The moment you knew safety was at hand, you collapsed…and even Sage knew that trust was wearily placed.

“So, thank you Papyrus. I will have to thank your brother when possible. I can never repay your kindness or your deeds.” There was a soft, faint glow of orange against his ivory cheekbones, and you couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“AH…w-w-ell…y-y-ou…..you are very welcome, human.” Papyrus speaks; voice and tone softer than before.

“_____.”

“Eh?”

“You can call me, _________. No need to call me, human.” That flush of orange seems to deepen for a moment as Papyrus looks away from you. Eh, did you say something wrong? A tug from behind has you looking back, spotting Briar standing on the sofa. He leans close, his shy nature preventing him from expressing himself out right. With a soft, melodic whisper of a voice, he talks to you.

“Papyrus….has a hard time with names…” The youth explained. “Too many people.” 

“Oh, well that’s alright then.” You comment, catching Papyrus’s attention. “Call me what you will then, whatever is easiest on you.” 

“Alright, let’s get you seated again.” Aja speaks up again, gesturing to a plush chair near the sofa. “Would you care to join us, Papyrus?” She questions. 

“OH, YES. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” With that, the tall skeleton takes a seat as Aja sets the tray down. Sage has helped you sit once more, Rose curled up on your right and Briar curled up on Sage’s left. Aja hands you the cup of tea and sets the small plate in Sage’s hands.

“There you go. It’s not much, but it should help restock your magical reserves. I have someone preparing a proper meal for you, but we were unsure when you would wake so it is nowhere near ready.” 

“Thank you, Aja.” You comment as you bring the teacup to your lips, the flowery aroma, and the warmth enough to calm your nerves just a bit more. “Did you all eat?” You question softly, glancing over Sage and the twins. They all looked clean and well rested, how long had you been out? Oh well, at least they got some sleep and proper clothing again. 

“Stop worrying so much about us, sis. We’ve all slept, we’ve all bathed, and we’ve all eaten.” Sage complains fondly.

“You have to try Paps spaghetti! It’s really good!” Rose chirps up with a little smile and your heart swells slightly. It’s so good to see the distance look of despair gone from their faces. You’re not sure how long it will last, the last few days had been…traumatic, but you will take the light conversation for now.

“Oh?”

“YES, THE LITTLE HUMANS ENJOYED A VERY GOOD MEAL THEIR FIRST DAY HERE. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO COOK FOR SO MANY!”

“It was the best!” Rose commented happily causing you to smirk slightly.

“Oh? Is my cooking that bad?” You questioned, watching as Rose’s eyes widen at your teasing. 

“N-no, but you don’t make spaghetti.” Eh…fair enough, it was a dish you have rarely made before.

“YOU DO NOT MAKE SPAGHETTI, HUMAN? DO YOU NOT LIKE SPAGHETTI?”

“Huh? Oh, I like it…I just don’t make if very often.” 

“THEN I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME FOR YOU. IT IS A TERRIBLE MISTAKE TO NOT HAVE SPAGHETTI REGULARLY, I AM SURE YOU WOULD ENJOY IT GREATLY.”

You can’t help the soft huff of amusement at Papyrus’s words, but you nod anyways. 

“I…look forward to trying it then. Um…how long have I been out?” You can’t help but question after a moment.

“Three days.” Sage provides easily enough causing you to jerk in surprise. 

“Three days!” 

“Yes, you suffered quite a bit of damage. It’s taken that long just to get your magic levels at a…half way decent level that won’t cause you to pass out every couple of minutes.” Aja supplies as you pass your teacup to Sage. 

“It’s okay sis, we’re safe here. The twins have been keeping Papyrus and Endogeny busy.” Sage comments off handedly, sounding…indirect and cautious. He doesn’t want to bring up the fact that the whole peace conference has been put on hold until you’ve recovered. The monsters seem understanding, their ambassador Frisk insisting on the pause. It’s the magi that are getting restless, particularly….

“What about the conferences?” You question and Sage feels a sting in his heart as he looks away from you. A heavy sigh directs your attention towards Aja, her dark expression enough for you to know before she can even explain.

“Your father is demanding the conferences resume as soon as you have awoken.” Aja mutters. 

“WELL, SHE IS AWAKE NOW. ONCE SHE IS HEALED AND AT FULL STRENGTH WE CAN START THE CONFERENCES AGAIN.” Papyrus speaks brightly.

“Well…I’m up.” You comment with a heavy sigh of your own, catching everyone’s attention. “Do you have spare clothes, Aja? I’d like to shower before I show up.”

“EH, BUT HUMAN! YOU HAVE JUST WOKEN, YOU ARE NOT YET FULLY HEALED.” Papyrus is the first to voice their concern, causing you to perk slightly. “WE ARE WILLING TO WAIT ON THE CONFERENCES. IT IS NOT SAFE FOR YOU, YOU ARE NOT FULLY HEALED YET.”

“Thank you for the concern, but…” Glancing towards Aja, you see the woman is the first to cave in.

“I have a few spare outfits….I’ll call for an assistant to bring a wheelchair for you.” Aja speaks gently.

“Wait, sis you are not seriously going to get ready for a conference now! You can hardly walk, your magic is still low…you need to be resting.” Sage scolds.

“The conferences aren’t going to wait long…not with what’s happening out there…besides…if…what father has requested will make peace…” 

“Screw father…jerk couldn’t even be bothered to come see you…yet he’s demanding your presences as soon as you are up.” Sage spits out with venom, but jerks slightly back at the dark look in your eye. 

You are no fool to your father’s lack of care and concern. If it doesn’t involve the Archmagi…it’s not important…considering your lack of desire to be involved with the Archmagi…well you’re the lowest person on his list of favorites. If it was Sage, Briar, or Rose…he might have shown up. Hell, he might have visited them already, but not you. Naw, you were a disgrace to the Nightingale name…whatever. Deciding not to answer Sage, you direct your words towards Aja.

“I’ll be fine…no wheelchair.” 

Aja flinches slightly but she keeps her lips sealed.

“Sis, you can’t even stand.” Sage scolds.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Human…” Papyrus’s voice catches your attention, the tone drastically different from the bolster volume that it was hard not to pay attention to it. “You are still not well rested and healed…if you insist on going to the conferences…you should do so safely. A wheelchair might be for the best.” The level of concern has you thrown…you’ve only just met one another. Sure, this monster was nice, but…heh…maybe the world had more light than you first figured.

“I’ll be alright.” You comment again, forcing yourself to stand, waving off Sage when your balance threatens to leave you. It takes a good, long moment for you to stand on your own. The tips of your fingers are tinted in a faint magenta, your magic helping to keep you steady. The flow is smooth and slow, gentle and little…this much magic usage would be alright, even in your weaken state. The last thing you needed to do was look weak before your father. 

It takes roughly two hours, even with Aja’s help to shower, and dress. Aja makes sure you have a meal in you, along with some herbs that are meant to help increase the flow of your magic reserves. There is some hope that you won’t be so low on magic when you enter the conference…not that you’re expecting a threatening experiencing…but…father did have a habit of…’testing’ you from time to time. 

Once your decision had been made, word spread rather quickly. Monsters, humans, and magi alike were busy with various tasks in preparation for the conferences. Even Sage, Briar, and Rose would be in attendance; having gone off to get ready themselves not long ago. Papyrus had left not long after your decision, the sweet monster giving you one last pleading glance and gently asking you to call if you require assistance. The gesture was nothing if not sweet and you were thankful for such a monster. 

Maybe…this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad? Sure…you were binding your soul to another…someone you’ve never met…but it was for a good cause…right? You think so, war is never an answer…and well this is less than ideal…you know you’d do anything to protect those you love and good monsters like Papyrus who never need to see the darkness of this world. Who knew…the small interactions you’ve had with monsters so far has you hopeful that at least the monster you are suppose to be bound to would be…kind. 

Sighing heavily, you take one last look at yourself in the mirror. A dry huff of amusement escapes your lips as you gently touch the silk white fabric. Why did your kind have such a love for old things? This dress seemed something out of a fairytale…not that you didn’t have your own love for old things. It was a simple outfit really, a silk white dress that ended just below the knee with a gentle V-neck, and no sleeves. A matching white robe of silk lies on top of the dress and trails a half foot behind you on the ground. There are still no sleeves, just thin strips of fabric that brush gently against your upper arms. About your waist is a deep crimson ribbon, tied into an elegant bow at your left hip. Simple black flats cover your feet and while the outfit is simple, it leaves you feeling a little over dressed. 

Your hair is down, you refused to put it up…there was no reason to look that regal…well Aja called you regal. That was amusing considering you hardly wore things such as this, but an outfit like this meant two things…status and destiny. You were the daughter of the Head Archmage, even if you and your father didn’t get along, it meant you were a person of power especially considering you are the first born. Hence, the crimson bow, the color a symbol of your family and their status. The white dress…well…how stupid would it be to consider it as something similar to a wedding dress? 

Only healers wore white, but their outfits were very different from something as elegant as this. This was an outfit that spoke of someone whose future fate was decided. You were…going to be bound…soul bound for the rest of your life. A soul mate…that you’ve never met…how terrifying.

“You…ready?” Aja questioned softly from the doorway. 

“As I’ll ever be.” You sigh heavily, watching as her lips curled in a sad little smile.

“This wasn’t how I expected to see you off…I thought you finding a soul mate would be…would call for more celebration.” 

“Aja…”

“I know, I know…this isn’t exactly something I can ask you to back out of…I just wish you wouldn’t be such a selfless person sometimes.” She speaks with a bit of humor, knowing that whatever she says will not change your mind. Not that you have much of a choice in any case…why couldn’t someone else be picked for this? 

“If this means Sage, Briar, Rose….everyone…can be safe…I need to do this. I don’t exactly want to either, but…father said I was picked for this. Something about being this monster’s equal…whatever that means.” 

“Magi as strong as you are so uncommon these days…if there was anyone else…”

“Aja…it’s okay.” You speak softly as you slowly approach the woman. You’re still uneasy on your feet, your fingers lit with soft, pulsing magenta colored magic. 

“Just be careful.” Aja mutters softly as she wraps her arms around you in a small embrace before pulling away. With that, she helps you out of the healing chambers and into the halls of the embassy. 

In an instant, your shoulders are squared and you hold your head higher. After a lengthy argument with Aja, your arm is no longer in a sling, but the bandages have been changed and they cover all but your right hand. 

It doesn’t take you long to reach the doors of the conference room, the looming cherry oak intimidating and sealing. Aja steps away from you, knowing she is not allowed in the conference room herself. She has promised to stay close encase something happens to you and you are in need of her assistance. With how low your magic is and the steady use of it now; there was a high chance you would need her before this was over.

With a heavy sigh, you steps through the door as Aja opens it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New Chapter!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait everyone! Phew...I am not sure what the heck happened but I am trying to get better and write more. Things just got crazy between a new laptop, trying to find a new word program.....fearfully panicking over possible lost chapters....ect....lol but I think I am back into the swing again.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

Humans seemed overly fond of extravagance and overbearing décor, considering the size and structure of the main conference room. A semi-circle of plush maroon chairs and dark, ebony desks are layered to fit a dozen people one each side in three neat rows. The far wall holds the only entrance and an intimidating platform, the structure eerily similar to an ancient court of punishment. Each section, though connected in structure, was very much divided.

Human leaders to the right…

Magi in the center…

Monster to the left…

It is a strange sight and one Sans is not sure he can fully comprehend. Sure, making it to the surface…that had happened before. This…this had never happened, not in any single reset had this ever occurred. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all, but he supposed Frisk might actually be keeping their word…to never reset again. Maybe..

Honestly, Sans was surprised by the suddenness of this meeting, last he had heard from Papyrus you had only woken up a few hours ago. To rush something so soon, after an injury like that…hopefully they wouldn’t stress the bonding ceremony just yet. That took up a large amount of magic and if you weren’t fully healed…not that he was exactly in top form himself. Spending so much magic, aiding that healer and Tori, well it took him a few days to recuperate too. It was one of the reasons he had not come to see you.

Well, that and the fact that you were to be his soul mate…it just felt awkward and strange. Not that this whole affair wouldn’t be one big pot of awkward emotions and forced trust. Besides, Papyrus gave him plenty of updates on your condition. Just like with Frisk, Papyrus seemed to take to your younger siblings considerably well. The taller skeleton had a way with children, always had, maybe more so with human children. That little girl….Rose?...Sans had seen her follow the monster around quite a bit. The little boy was…shy…kinda reminded him of Toriel’s kid, Aserial. Shy and quiet, overly soft hearted, and a bit of a cry baby…kid was cute though. It was the other kid though…Sage…Sans wasn’t too sure about him. 

He hardly left your side…

He wouldn’t go far if the younger ones were with any of the monsters…

He was strict with them…

He was always glaring, eyes full of mistrust and caution…

Sans supposed he could understand some of it, that fierce protectiveness over a sibling…yeah he knew that all too well. The distrust of a group that has only ever harmed you and the ones you loved, the only thing you’ve ever seen is pain and anguish on their faces as they are ripped away from you…yeah Sans could understand that too. Maybe he had more in common with the kid than he would have first realized, not that the kid would know that. In either case, it was a matter of distrust against distrust, and considering he was going to become somewhat like family…well Sans would just have to figure out how to deal with him. 

Heh…Magi as family members? Sans wasn’t sure if he could go that far just yet…

Leaning back in his seat, white-eye lights flickered around. Frisk sat to his left, next to Toriel and Asgore. Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys sat a row behind them, along with a few other members of the Royal Guard….specifically the Dog Guard. However, the only odd addition was Endogeny…the amalgamate had been unusually restless the last few days. According to Undyne, they weren’t even listening to her commands anymore. They merely paced the halls between the monsters’ temporary living quarters and the healer’s.   
Dog monsters were loyal, loyal to a fault sometimes. Endogeny had discussed their adventures out in the world with their family, Dogaressa and Dogamy acting as translators for the Royal Family and anyone else who really couldn’t speak dog. Seemed your kindness had left a huge mark on them and your injuries had them worried. That kindness seemed to radiate amongst the Dog monsters, there was a gentle lull of excitement and all of it seemed centered around you. They wanted to meet you, probably thank you for your help….heh….knowing them you’ve probably unknowingly becoming something like a pup to them.

Guess he’d have to see how much of this surface appearance was the real you…

After all…you came from…that…

Standing in the first row, center seat was a stern looking human male. His dark hair was streaking with age, features lined in the early stages of long years and hardship. Yet, his light colored eyes spoke of sharpness and fiery determination, observance and cunning. This was a man, whose magic seemed to ooze from him in tendrils of intimidation. The dark, crimson color wisped from his fingertips even as he stood there, still as a statue. His arms were crossed over his chest, his posture a mockery of relaxation and ease. No, Sans could see it…the sharp lines, the tension, the cautious attitude, the power, and that familiar expression of superiority. 

This human…he was like her…

This human…was dangerous…

Sans didn’t know what to think of the sight of the three human siblings sitting just behind the man. 

The gentle creak of the wooden doors sounded louder than naturally possible in the quiet room. A sea of eyes, were quick to turn their attention to the sound, the sight of you seeming to raise the tension in the room considerably. Wasn’t that odd? Shouldn’t it be the opposite? A quick scan of your form has Sans’s usual grin slipping slightly at the corners. Your HP was still considerably low, so was your magic…there was a chance you’d pass out before you reached the platform. Yet, your determination seemed to push you forward with your head held high and your shoulders straight. Your attention was fully on the human male, the Head Archmagi Nightingale. 

A flash of red had Sans’s head jerking in surprise as it was encountered by a blast of magenta. It seemed the moment had surprised most in the room, humans and monsters alike jerking back in surprise over the sparks of magic. 

What had that been about? 

The only ones unaffected where…the Magi?

Fuck…he hadn’t gone easy on you…not that you expected that. The small circular formation of magic had acted as a decent barrier for the simple attack your father had launched at you. Why had you even remotely thought he wouldn’t do this considering your condition? Your reserves were low as it was, feet uneven, balance fragile, yet here he was attempting to test your abilities. It wasn’t an uncommon thing in the world of Magi, to randomly test a youth on their magical abilities. Your father just liked doing it more considering what sort of ‘future’ you were suppose to have with the Magi.

As if that would somehow force you to join the Archmagi…as if that would somehow right your weakness…change your mind and force you to think as he does. If you weren’t strong enough against him…well let’s just say it isn’t a pretty picture. 

The next flash of red has you stepping sharply to the left, the heat of his magic flickering past you. Your left hand is glowing stronger now, attempting to correct both your stance and keep you from further injury. Narrowing your eyes, you step to the left again; hoping to avoid exposing your injured arm…it was a weakness at this point. The next strike has you raising your left hand, a quick circular barrier blocking the attack once more. 

There is a calculating look in your father’s eye, an assessment of sorts. He is ignorant of the looks of horror and shock that seem to come from both the humans and monsters. They know of your condition, you are sure the kindness in their hearts is the fuel to the shock and disgust written across their features. Yet, you know it is the confidences of the Magi that you are meet with head on. You can see Sage, eyes hard, but focused and filled with so much hope it only fuels your own determination. Rose and Briar are far too young still to fully understand the meaning behind these sorts of moments, yet they understand the consequences of failure should they arise. 

Tilting your head slightly to the side, you wait with baited breath for the next on-slaughter of attacks to come. Those first few were harsh and powerful, but lacked in speed and sharp precision your father was fully capable of. Where was his ‘challenge’? Where were the more complicated maneuvers? Not that you’d be complaining about avoiding those. Was this your move next? Your eyes flicker towards your siblings before scanning to the left then the right. Was this some sort of moment to prove yourself? Show off your magic and strength somehow? Oh…how fucking stupid…

Your fingertips burn with magic as your form trembles slightly, unbalanced, and uneasy. Yet, you allow your magic to flicker just a bit brighter in your hand as you lower your hand, returning it to your side. Watching closely, you notice a familiar glint in your father’s eye causing your teeth to clench and your body to stiffen. Without warning, several needle-like extensions shot forth merely five feet before you. They were small and numbered in the hundreds, sharp and bloody red. These would hurt…badly…

Hissing in pain, your raise both hands in front of you. There is the piercing strike of pain radiating from your shoulder, across your collarbone, and down your spine. A splitting, internal ripping sound echoes in your ear as you force your magic forward. It takes a lot of magic, but no shielding magic that you know has ever been able to stop these things. The only way to stop them was to redirect them, causing the bloody red color to turn a deep magenta before shifting directions. Throwing your arms up, the needle-like projections’ path curves upwards, and impales the ceiling. 

“ENOUGH!” A sharp voice catches your attention, knees buckling causing you to nearly tumble as your arms go slack. Quickly, you grasp your right arm and attempt to correct your posture. Your eyes are locked on a tall goat monster, her eyes holding such fierce antagonism, the air flooding with a thick tension. She is standing from her seat, hands folded over her waist, but clenched in such a manner that revealed her aggravation. Narrowed eyes flickered from your father then to you. “What is the meaning of this violence?”

“Toriel…” The male goat monster whispers softly by her side. Oh, that’s the monster Aja had spoken about. “This is their tradition…we cannot interfere.” That was Asgore wasn’t it? The king of the monsters? So, he knew of some of the Magi traditions…huh? Not that this was particularly part of tradition, just some annoying abuse of power.

“I agree with Queen Toriel…that is enough ArchMagi Nightingale. _____ is not in well enough condition to properly demonstrate her abilities. Surely, you can wait until she is in better condition.”

It wasn’t a question or a matter of opinion, but a pure, unarguable statement from one of the older Magi. The woman sat with a high back to the left of your father with white hair and dark, warm eyes. There was a curl of a smile upon her lips as she swept you in a rather gentle gaze. Maggie Keeper was always known for having your back and being one of the few Magi willing to stand up to your father. As the Master of Ceremonies, she held a high position in the rankings of Magi. She was not capable of the same decision-making powers as your father, but her opinion was valued and honored. Her gentle eyes turned sharp as they flickered towards your father. A battle of wills appeared to occur between the two elder individuals, both stubborn and unwilling to back down easily. 

“She appears perfectly capable to me…”

“Nightingale…she can hardly stand, besides we are not here for her skills or possible future amongst us. I believe you have lost sight of the original reason for the calling of this meeting.”

“I have not forgotten Keeper…I merely wished to demonstrate her potential before her suitor as a sign that our part of the treaty is truthful. As you can see King Asgore and Queen Toriel, my daughter is among the strongest Magi we have to offer.”

Your father’s attention was quick to move away from Maggie, not that you could be surprise. It was the most graceful attempt he could make at defeat…pretend it never happened to begin with. Maggie raises a brow in your direction, a small smirk forming as she recognized the action. A small shake of your head brings your attention away from your father towards the seated monsters to your left. With some difficulty, you right yourself in hopes of looking a bit more presentable. Scanning the crowd of monsters for a moment, your eyes flicker in confusion between a few of the more familiar faces. 

Endogeny was sitting eagerly at the edge of their chair, though all that could fit was their rear and back paws. Several of its remaining limbs were shifting excitedly in little jittery movements. Clearly, they were holding themselves back. When you sent it a smile, its’ excitement merely seemed to grow. Guess you’d better be careful before they crashed the professionalism of the meeting. You’d have to remember to properly greet them after all of this. 

Another shift of a glance, you found yourself raising a brow at Papyrus and…his brother, Sans? Was that right? You can recognize the skeletal figure easily enough, adored in the same blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. Not exactly what you’d expect someone to wear to an important meeting…rather too casual….though it did make you a bit jealous. What you wouldn’t give for some comfy clothes right about now…In either case, it wasn’t hard to recognize the monster that had saved you from the forest…but it didn’t make much sense. Why was he here? Sure, you knew Papyrus was in the Royal Guard. He was quite the talker and accidental gossip, but from everything he told you about his brother…ranging from some weird obsession for ketchup to his horrible laziness…you don’t remember anything about his involvement in these political gatherings. 

Strange…though…you suppose it didn’t matter much. He was clearly part of the Guard in some sense, considering his involvement in the field. The rest of the faces were unfamiliar or vaguely familiar considering your unconscious state and only recent wakening. Shifting your gaze back towards your father and the Magi, you spot the firm glare your father was sending you. Eh? Had you been staring too long? 

“_____.” A soft voice called, catching your attention, drawing it towards Maggie. “Are you ready?” 

Taking a shaky breath, you can’t help but bite softly into the flesh of your bottom lip, a stiff nod your only acknowledgement over the matter at hand. 

“Very well…” Your father commented sharply, his gaze flickering away from you for but a moment. “All parties have thoroughly read and agreed to the terms of the peace treaty. With the formal bonding of souls, the agreement shall be signed and the contract of peace unbreakable. War is not an option.”

“Now, the treaty’s main stipulation is the ceremonial binding of a high-level Magi and a Boss Monster. Soul binding is an ancient tradition in both Magi and Monster cultures, dating far back before the Great War.” Maggie’s voice is soft as she speaks, clearly making sure that all parties know the depth of this agreement. It wasn’t one to take lightly, not when it meant giving one’s life to another, and receiving another in exchange. 

“In those days, soul binding was used either politically or between those whom truly believed they had found their soul mates. Now, Magi have long since slipped into modernization and with that the farewell to such traditions such as soul binding. However, such a practice expresses the ultimate form of trust and commitment.” Maggie’s eyes flickered from the humans and the monsters, touching upon your features for but a moment before flickering to someone to the left. 

“I believe it is only fair to fully explain the concept and process of soul binding before such a ceremony takes place. Binding of souls essentially brings two individuals together on the most intimate of plains, combining their physical essence in such a manner that a bond unlike any other will form. I have heard over my years that the effects vary amongst couples. Some claim an almost telepathic connection with their partner, others a sharing of every memory and piece of history. Now, these claims are few and rare, even in written recordings. The most common is the feeling of a connection, a sense of your partner….a lingering feeling of their presences and emotional state.” 

Sans held back from a sigh lodged within the depths of his non-existent lungs at those words. The last thing he wanted or needed was his memories getting shared, especially amongst a human. No, those were his burdens to face alone. He would not wish any of his memories, the constant resets and maddening depression of hopelessness, upon anyone…let alone a stranger. However, what the old woman said was the truth. Asgore and Sans had had a long conversation when the concept of binding a Boss Monster with a Magi had first been brought up. Everything the old woman said matched the words of Asgore. There were a few monsters Sans knew to be bounded by their souls and their tales had been enough to put him at ease that anything strange was highly unlikely. 

White eye lights flickered towards your form, watching as you absorbed each little bit of information. He could see the silent acceptance in your eyes, the stiffness of your posture, the soft glow of your magic, and the nervous twitch of a chewed lip. You were nervous, but you also knew all of this as well. It seems as if he was not the only one to do his homework on the topic at hand. That was good…it meant you were smart. He had been thrown off by the sudden display of violence when you had first arrived, but he recognized it for two things. A demonstration of your abilities and a stubborn knack, both of which were not meant to impress the monster audience. No, that was a move seemed fully directed at a single person. 

The female Magi, Keeper as he had heard, flickered her gaze towards him causing Sans to force his smile a tad tighter. Whelp, this was it…this was the formal introduction it would seem. Phalanges knotted together in the confines of his hoodie pockets, he could feel the eyes of his fellow monsters upon his back, particularly Papyrus. Part of him wondered if Papyrus had taken such a liking to the little kids and you as a means to get to know you before the ceremony. It was possible…Papyrus hadn’t said anything negative in regards to you or your family…not that Papyrus tended to be too judgmental. After all, he tended to see the world in a more positive aspect. Where everyone could be good, if only they tried.

“______ Nightingale…I would like to introduce you to your future soul mate.” Maggie claimed softly, catching Sans’s attention and pulling it back from straying thoughts. The old woman was gesturing towards him causing him to huff softly before slowly raising to his feet. “This is Sans the Skeleton, though I am sure you must remember him.” White eye lights watched the changing expressions upon your features. The slight widening of your eyes, the little gap between your lips from a held back gasp, and a slight stiffening in your posture. Shock seemed to be the first emotion that ran through your form before morphing into one of thoughtfulness, then a small moment of relief before concealed worry and fear in the world of a blank expression. Sans can’t help but wonder what had just gone through your mind as he shifted from his seat and moved down to the platform in the center of the room. Standing beside you, Sans took in your smaller form with a curl of a smile, one you returned shyly. Huh…maybe this would be more interesting than he originally figured.

He was your soulmate! HIM! The initial introduction has given you such a surprise, not having expected him of all the monsters you had run across. You weren’t even sure if this monster was even considered a Boss Monster…his states surely did not paint the picture of a super powerful being. However, you were the first one to know that you can’t judge a book by its cover. 1 HP and an ominous mentioning of ‘The easiest enemy’ did not do much to settle your suspicions. After all, your stats were no better and practically did not make a single lick of sense. Maybe you two were more evenly matched, after all that was what had been in the peace treaty. Two powerful beings who did not have the ability to overpower the other. 

At least you had met this monster already…he had been kind enough to save you and your siblings with the help of his brother. According to Aja…he had even helped in the process of your healing upon coming to the embassy. That means…he was at least kind…thoughtful perhaps…it was better than some other options out there. At least he was humanoid in nature and seemed physically solid, not that you were trying to be judgmental, but there were certainly some monsters that would have been…less appealing. 

Flickering your gaze over Sans as he stood up caused you to pale, the feeling of dread pooling in your stomach as a stray thought entered your mind. Combining souls, sharing magic…it was all vastly intimate…and depending on how compatible the souls the actions could be drastically stimulating. In other words…the action could led to sex and…you were not sure how you felt about that particular thought. How does a skeleton even…..? Not to mention…Sans was fucking huge compared to you. With him standing beside you, you barely reach the center of his chest. He had a good few feet on you, not to mention he was just in general large, built stocky compared to the lithe form of his younger brother. You were not sure how this would work, but part of you couldn’t help but feel worried…would it hurt?

“Now…due to your condition ______, we will be giving the both of you a few days to complete the ceremony. However, as per tradition once the act is complete one of the ArchiMagi will come to verify the bond and inspect the condition of each partner.” Maggie explained softly, her eyes lingering on you for a long moment before flickering to Sans. It was a tradition that was meant to make sure no one faked a soul binding and it was meant to catch any signs of an abusive soul mate. After all, one’s true self came out when instincts were drawn forth. 

“We have prepared a place for you both to stay here at the embassy. There is a room for you on the upper levels away from both monsters and magi. Someone will be sure to bring you meals and anything you might require, but per tradition you both are forbidden to leave the room until the act is complete without a third party. Take the next few days to recover and get to know one another.” Maggie spoke softly, returning to her seat. 

Taking a shaky breath, you turn your gaze towards the monster beside you. White eye lights flicker to you within the same moment causing you to smile nervously. Sans seems to look you over for a moment or two more before allowing his permanent smile to soften. Well, you supposed this was it...this was your future….what now? What happened now? Sure, the binding ceremony of course, but what about the rest of your future. At least this meant you didn’t need to join the ArchiMagi...maybe? Eh...this was all too much and your body wasn’t standing for it much longer. You felt shaky, magic weak, and trembling within your grasp. 

“Ah, hey….heh...no need to fall for me so soon.” Sans joked as his hands rose quickly to catch your swaying form. Hadn’t he made that joke before? Great...he was nervous and repeating jokes….But...you didn’t look well, if he hadn’t been standing here you would have surely fallen over. The soft magenta coloring of your magic was flickering around your fingers, dancing as delicately as a flame in the breeze. Yeah, you needed more recovery time before this ceremony thing that much was for certain. 

“You...okay?” 

“Eh?” A soft flush of color tainted your features, the coloring oddly pleasant to the eye. “S-sorry...thought my magic would hold out longer…”

“Heh...after blocking those shots I’m surprised you’re still standing. Let’s uh...let’s get ya to that room to rest?” Sans questioned, unsure about pushing you...after all you two were still strangers to one another. He couldn’t be sure of your personality nor your reactions to his actions. Maybe he was being overbearing right now? Maybe weakness was something you refused to show, hiding any flaw behind a mask….like him? Eh….should he be able to relate to you so much so soon? 

“Yeah...that sounds good..” You muttered, finding yourself leaning on Sans without meaning too. Your body was sore, legs stiff, magic low, and the world fading with exhaustion. Standing on your own was hard enough as it was without the thought of walking somewhere. A small spark of energy passed through your system as you felt your world shift, heart racing as you find yourself now in Sans’s arm rather than on your own two feet. 

“H-hey...I can w-w-alk.” You complain feeling the heat radiate from your face as Sans merely laughed at you before turning away from the conference room. Over his broad shoulder, you caught the sharp disapproving gaze of your father, the heat of embarrassment only increasing as Sans carried you from the room.   
What were you suppose to do now?


End file.
